Marvel 75th Anniversary Celebration Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * Villains: * Other Characters: * * * * * * Locations: * ** ** *** **** ***** ***** ***** ***** ****** **** ***** *** **** ***** * * * Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Captain America Foils the Traitor's Revenge | Writer2_1 = Bruce Timm | Writer2_2 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Bruce Timm | Inker2_1 = Bruce Timm | Colourist2_1 = Dave Stewart | Letterer2_1 = Ferran Delgado | Editor2_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor2_2 = Will Moss | Editor2_3 = Mike Marts | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Lou Haines Other Characters: * Colonel Stevens Locations: * ** Wheaton *** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Alias | Writer3_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler3_1 = Michael Gaydos | Inker3_1 = Michael Gaydos | Colourist3_1 = Matt Hollingsworth | Letterer3_1 = Cory Petit | Editor3_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor3_2 = Will Moss | Editor3_3 = Mike Marts | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jane, old woman * David Walker, former F.D.N.Y. * Villains: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** Alias Investigation Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = That Parker Boy | Writer4_1 = Tom Defalco | Penciler4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Inker4_1 = Scott Hanna | Colourist4_1 = Paul Mounts | Letterer4_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor4_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor4_2 = Will Moss | Editor4_3 = Mike Marts | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Villains: * * Harvey Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Manhattan *** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Walkabout | Writer5_1 = Len Wein | Penciler5_1 = Paul Gulacy | Inker5_1 = Paul Gulacy | Colourist5_1 = Rain Beredo | Letterer5_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor5_1 = Mike Marts | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * ** ** Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Dirawong Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = • A super-sized celebration of 75 years of the World’s Greatest Comics! • What happened the day the Marvel Universe was born? James Robinson and Chris Samnee have the answer! • Legendary artist Bruce Timm adapts the very first Captain America story Stan Lee ever wrote, from 1941! • As Spider-Man battles the Kingpin, Peter Parker’s pals –n- gals lament his absence, in a story by Tom DeFalco and Stan Goldberg. • Brian Michael Bendis & Michael Gaydos guide Netflix’s Jessica Jones as she investigates a case with roots in the past of the Marvel Universe! • Wolverine’s “father” Len Wein and Paul Gulacy recount an untold encounter between Logan and Sabretooth! | Notes = * On the cover, Peter Parker is shown to be reading . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}